Hurricane Dennis (2010)
Dennis was the fourth named storm, fourth hurricane, and second major hurricane of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Dennis' duration was between June 30 and July 5. Dennis has a peak intensity of 115 mph and minimum pressure of 961 mbar. Dennis was a somewhat strong hurricane that formed from a tropical wave outside off the San Francisco Gulf. The wave became Tropical Depression Four on June 30, and then became Tropical Storm Dennis on July 1. Dennis then became a hurricane just off the coast of the northern coast of Gulf, and began to intensify due to warm waters. Dennis was originally expected to be a lot stronger before landfall on the Barrier Peninsula, but instead stayed a category 2 hurricane during landfall. Dennis was then only expected to remain a category 1 hurricane after emerging into the San Francisco Bay, but instead rapidly intensified and became a major hurricane on July 4. Dennis then rapidly weakened, and made a second landfall as a category 1 hurricane near the city of Jackele. Dennis then dissipated afterwards. Dennis caused and estimated 800 million simoleons in damage and 34 deaths in the area. The original total was expected to be a lot higher due to its intensity; since it hit a much less populated area, damage total was lower. Meteorological History On June 25, a large tropical wave was spawned off of a dissipating cold front and began to move E towards the Barrier Peninsula. On June 30, The tropical wave quickly gained organisation and then developed into Tropical Depression Four 405 miles SW off the coast of Frances Corner. Four continued to move to the east and had a projected path to continue to move to the east and then make a possible landfall somewhere in San Francisco. On July 1, Four intensified into Tropical Storm Dennis right off the coast of Frances Corner; the National Hurricane Center soon predicted Dennis to become a hurricane before any possible landfall. After becoming the fourth hurricane of the season with 85 mph winds, mandatory evacuations were ordered along the Barrier Peninsula. On July 2, Dennis made landfall on the Barrier Peninsula near the small town of Callisto as a category 2 hurricane. After landfall, Dennis quickly weakened due to the mountainous terrain. On July 3, Dennis under went rapid intensification while in the northern San Francisco Bay; Dennis became a major hurricane with 115 mph winds while over the warm bay waters. On July 4, wind shear became present and soon began to shear Dennis; Dennis rapidly weakened and made a second landfall as a category 1 hurricane near the small town of Jackele. After being inland on July 5, Dennis dissipated. Dennis caused 800 million simoleons in damage and killed 34 sims. Preparation and Impact San Francisco/Gulf Dennis mainly impacted San Francisco and Gulf as it swept by, causing 800 simoleons in damage. Dennis was originally expected to become a category 4 hurricane before landfall, but instead remained a category 2 hurricane due to unfavorable wind-shear. Preparation was treated as if Dennis was a category 4 hurricane, which then helped more people evacuate and more structures to be secure during the storm. This in turn minimized possible damage estimates. Dennis then emerged into the San Francisco Bay and rapidly intensified due to very warm waters. This triggered extreme preparation in the northern half of the San Francisco Bay. Dennis then rapidly weakened and became a category 1 hurricane and made landfall. Minimal impact was brought to the San Francisco Bay due to the unneeded extreme preparation and mandatory evacuations throughout the area. Widespread flooding, wind damage, and storm surge were them main impacts from Dennis in the area. Even with good preparation, Dennis caused 800 million simoleons in damage, and caused 34 deaths. See also *Hurricane Andrea (2013) *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 3 Hurricane